Little Wonders
by alycia.thg
Summary: an epic story, about finding love, when all hope was lost. katniss Everdeen moves to a new town with her cousin clove. but when something terrible happens, she must run away and start a new life. Until she reunites with peeta.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the hunger games or any of the characters! i own the plot but not the characters unless otherwise specified.

an epic story

about finding love

when all hope was lost

I step off the plane and look around the airport for my cousin clove. she was supposed to meet me here. "katniss: I hear my name being called out. I whip around and see my cousins black hair swaying as she runs full pelt towards me. she runs into my arms and we stand there hugging each other in the middle of the airport.

"its been so long" she says into my hair. I nod in agreement "too long". we brake apart and clove grabs some of my bags while I get the others. "your going to love it here" she exclaims. "I cant wait" I smile at her as we make our way to the car.

clove drives us to her house. her parents are doctors like my mum. they work pretty much 24/7. but that's ok with us because it means we basically have the house to ourselves. "im glad your finally here, I was so lonely and bored when I was at home" clove sighs as we pull into her street. I had moved here with me cousin clove because my mum got a promotion to a higher tech. job at the hospital and she had to move around a lot. my sister prim decided to travel with her because she was learning to be a professional nurse.

clove pulled into her driveway. I remember the last time I came here I was only 11 years old. I was now 16. the forest that stood behind her house, still looked as green and lush as ever. clove's house was huge. we movied all of my stuff into my bedroom which was on the 3rd floor. cloves was on the 2nd floor. my room was huge with a king size bed. a massive walk in wardrobe that was the same size as my bedroom at my old house. the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom had a huge shower with a rainfall shower head. a spa bath and a vanity with a huge mirror. oh and a toilet of course. in the bedroom there was a massive flat screen TV.

I unpacked all my stuff and then headed downstairs to where clove was watching tv. I sat donw on the couch next to her, but after a few minutes I got restless and bored. "clove im going to go for a walk" I say as I stand up and slip on my shoes and coat. she nods in understanding, her eyes still fixed on the screen.

I roll my eyes at her as I head for the door. it was a sunny day out, but I can see a storm making its way overhead. I walk around the back of cloves, well 'our' house now. and head into the dense trees. I walk down the path, I didn't trust myself to stray from the path. after about 10 minutes I sit down on a fallen tree and admire the beauty of the sun falling through the trees.

suddenly I hear footsteps coming closer to me. I turn around and see a boy that looks to be about 2 years older than me, with olive skin, dark hair and grey eyes. he walks up to me and sits next to me on the tree. "ummm" I look at him confused, and if I must admit, a little scared. "im gale, you are"? he asks me. I hesitate for a bit before slowly answering "katniss".

I look forward again. we sit in silence for about 20 seconds before I hear him say "will you go out with me"? I stand up in rage. "what the hell? no way! I don't even know you"! I shriek at him. he stands up and grabs a hold of my arms and pins me to a tree. crap he was strong. "you will go out with me" he says in a menacing voice. "or else I will hunt you down and I will murder, every last bit of you". he stares at me.

my head was screaming no! but part of me wanted to say yes, out of fear. when I didn't answer him he slapped me across the face. I yelped in pain and my face throbbed. "alright I'll go out with you" I say in a weak voice. he nods his head and then says to me. "you tell no one, got it"? I nod my head quickly and he lets go of me.

I run all the way back home and run in the door, locking it behind me. "katniss? oh katniss what's wrong"? clove says sounding worried. I hadn't noticed I was crying. I ran straight into her arms and she hugged me softly. "katniss"? she asks again. we sit don't on the couch and I tell her everything. "promise me you wont tell anyone, clove, promise"! I say between sobs. "I promise katniss". she whispers back.

the next day I was so tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. every time I closed my eyes I saw gale. clove and I spent the day on the couch, eating ice-cream and watching movies. it took my mind off things for a bit, which was good. we were just about to put our 5th movie on when there was a knock at the door. clove got up to answer it. I heard yelling coming from the door so I walked down the hall to see what all the fuss was about.

I froze when I saw him. gale. "katniss come on we're going out" he says gruffly. I start to shiver and I shake my head. he grabs my arm tightly and pulls me out the door, slamming it in cloves face. I knew clove couldn't come out and help me because she wasn't supposed to know about gale. gale slapped me across the face and my hand clutched at me cheek.

gale grabbed my other hand and pulled me along behind him. he led me to a deserted ally way and slammed me up against the wall. I shrieked as the back of my head hit the wall. "ugh stop sooking" gale said to me. my stomach was churning and my legs felt like they were about to give way.

"you told her didn't you" he said to me. I shook my head quickly. "DONT LIE TO ME! YOU TOLD HER, DIDNT YOU"? he roared in my face. I whimpered and didn't answer him. he knew I had told her. he punched me in the face and I screamed out in pain. he continued to punch and hit me. until he let go of his grip on me. I fell down to the floor and gale ran off.

I slowly stood up and limped all the way back home. wincing with every step I took. when I walked in the door clove gasped and ran to help me.

that night I didn't sleep at all. the nightmares kept raging on inside my head. in the end I got up and went downstairs onto the couch and turned the tv on. I sat on the couch drifting in and out of restless sleep. dreading the moment when morning came and I would probably have to face gale again.

**what do you guys think so far? please comment any constructive criticism that you have! don't forget to vote! please, please, please, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry if get things wrong about how college works. Since most people call it college in their books I am too. Where I live we call it university and they don't have rooms/dorms. So yeah... just warning you I may get things wrong.**

The rest of our summer break went really quick. Gale never left me alone. He was continually hitting me and causing me pain. The past week, it seems he has given to me to recover. And I'm glad for that. I don't want to start at a new college and have bruises all over my face and arms. I'm really scared of gale now.

Even if someone mentions his name I would start to shiver and get scared. The only person that knows about gale is clove, I tell her everything. Gale doesn't let me talk to any other boys, if her so much as sees me standing near another boy he will punch me and slap me.

My week of freedom went way to quick for my liking. It was soon the morning that I started college and clove and I were driving towards college. We satin a comfortable silence until clove soon pulled up into the parking lot. Wow. This place was huge.

Clove had been here before but since I had just moved, I was new here. "I tried to arrange a few things around but I couldn't you to be my roommate, but you are with one of my best friends". She tells me. She sounds really excited. I know I should be too, and I am but im also freaking out right now. What if no one likes me? I just nod my head. Unable to make any noise. The main thing that I as happy about, was that gale didn't go to college here.

Clove and I grabbed our bags and headed towards the main office. I walk up to the lady at the front desk. She has pale skin and is wearing a bright pink dress, bright pink make-up and a bright pink curly wig. It looks hilarious and I have to choke back a laugh.

"how may I help you"? She asks in a kind voice. "hmmm I'm new here...Katniss Everdeen" I say. She nods and looks though some papers. "aha here it is, this is your room number, key and timetable". She said. I took it off her and mumbled thanks before walking back to clove. "she is MUCH too happy" I say and she let's out a burst of laughter".

In the end we both end up laughing as we navigate our way to my room. I'm on floor 3, room 228. Clove is on floor 3, room 198 she is across the other side of the building but on the same floor. We go to my room first and I unlock the door. I walk over to the bed that doesn't have anything on or around it and dump my stuff. "you go and unpack, I'll meet you later" I tell clove who was hovering at the door. She nods and walks out, carrying her bags.

I start to unpack when I hear the door open. I turn around and a girl with auburn, brown hair and a beautiful face walk in. "hi you must be Katniss, I'm Annie" She says. "hi, are you my roommate"? I ask. "yes, don't worry, I can't tell we are gonna be great friends" she said smiling at me. She was really pretty and sweet. "me too" I say smiling, before getting back to my unpacking.

"are you sure you don't want any help"? Annie asks for the millionth time. "Annie I'm fine, almost done" I assure her while laughing.

"hah finally done" I said throwing my hands up in the air. Annie laughs and then grabs my hand and leads me out the door. "where are we going"? I ask "too meet all of my friends, you going to love them" she says as she pulls me down the hallway and out onto the big grass area. The sun is out and there are people everywhere.

She pulls me over to a group of people, I see clove there laughing. "guys this is Katniss, she's new here" Annie announces. "hey Katniss" everyone says happily. I look around the group. "Katniss this is glimmer, marvel, cato, finnick, Johanna, pests and of course you know clove" Annie finished off. I nod and look around until a pair of bright blue eyes catch my sight. They were staring intently at me and I couldn't help but get lost in their beauty. I hear a cough "uh guys stop making out with each other in your minds" Cato snickers and everyone laughs.

Peetas and I both go red and I look down. I am just about to say something when cloves eyes make contact with something over my shoulder. "uh clove what are you looking at" she starts shaking and I slowly turn around. Oh no. Gale. "what are you doing here" I ask. My voice is shaking an dmy legs are about to give way.

"I'm attending this college, I just wanted to spend quality time with you" he says. I take a step back and stumble. Gale reaches out and grabs my arm tightly. I yelp out and clove stands up. Gale pulls me away from the group and I stare back at them with pleading eyes. I can see clove wants to follow me but she knows I don't want anyone to know about gale.

Gale pulls me along until we are behind a building, completely alone. "I've missed you Katniss" my stomach churns. "too bad I haven't missed you". Oops wrong thing to say because I feel a slap and my cheek is stinging. Tears spring to my eyes but I don't scream out. "Katniss that was the wrong thing to say" gale says, his voice is angry. "it was true" I couldn't stop the words as they slipped from my mouth.

I felt a punch to my face and the grip of my arms tightens so much the pain is making my dizzy. Scream out in pain as his fist collides with my face again. I'm full on screaming now and tears of pain are running down my face. Gale punches me one last time before slamming me up against the wall and letting go. I fall to a crumpled heap on the cold stone floor and I continue to scream out in pain as I arch gale run away.

"KATNISS" I hear frantic voices yelling for me. I'm still screaming out. My face is throbbing and so are my arms. I'm finding it really hard to breath. But I. Still letting out an ear piecing scream. "Katniss" I hear my voice being called again as footsteps run over to me. I see clove and Annie frantically running over to me and then I black out.

**Please vote and comment! I will take constructive criticism and any ideas in to account! **


End file.
